


Random

by StarryNightson



Series: True Lives Of Jollibee and Friends [1]
Category: Jollibee, True Lives Of Jollibee and Friends
Genre: Gen, I have no idea why I made this, a bits of True Lives Of Jollibee and Friends i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightson/pseuds/StarryNightson
Summary: yum and twirlie tries to lett hetty forget something





	Random

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i made this

 

 

The studio was quiet. Everyone was on their phones, except for Yum, he was meddling with technology again. The twins, Hetty and Popo, were playing draw my thing. Twirlie was just scrolling through her twitter feed, bored and didn’t want to update anything. Jollibee was busy at his restaurant again. There was nothing to shoot today so they decided to hang out in the studio.

 

Hetty groaned at her phone. Popo laughed beside her.

 

“What is this thing even?” Hetty grimaced. Her brother laughed. Popo was the worst artist among all of them. He can’t even draw a frog without making it look like a duck.

 

“That’s supposed to be cheating!” Popo continued to laugh. He was rolling on the floor now while his sister was definitely not amused.

 

“Why did you draw Jollibee then?” Hetty asked still not happy. What’s this suppose to mean? Is her boyfriend cheating on her? Jollibee would never do that.

 

Yum was listening to their conversation, he tried not to laugh. He held his smile trying to keep a straight face and cleared his throat. Hetty looked at him and back to her twin brother who was still smiling.

 

Twirlie swore she tried not to laugh but it wasn’t working. She chuckled loud enough for them to hear and quickly slapped her mouth. Yum laughed and looked down, hiding his face. Popo started to laugh again. Hetty was now confused.

 

“What’s so funny?” She wasn’t angry anymore, instead, she was confused. Seriously, what’s so funny?

 

“Nothing, I just saw a funny picture on my twitter, wanna see?” Twirlie excused. She looked at her tech-geek older brother, Yum, who looked at her back.

 

“I saw the picture too,” Yum said while keeping a straight face.

 

“Your phone’s in your pocket,” Hetty said puzzled. She looked at the siblings who were looking at each other, trying to communicate with their eyes. Hetty and Popo do that sometimes…all the time. It’s like you’re talking telepathically.

 

“Uhh, I have a built-in phone in my glasses,” Yum explained. Twirlie, on the other hand, raised a thumbs up on him and quickly hid it before Hetty could see.

 

“Excuse us,” Twirlie rose from her lined boxes and towards her brother.

 

“Well that was somethin’,” Yum whispered. Yum stopped meddling with the techs and glanced at the blonde twins, who were back to their phones, possibly text messaging even though they were literally 1foot apart.

 

“So, what now?” Yum replied.

 

“What now is that we make her forget about it,”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We take ‘em out,” With this Yum looked at his sister meeting her brown eyes.

 

“I know just the place.” He said. He called at the twins who looked from their phones. They looked at each other and dashed towards them after hearing shit.

 

 

 

They arrived at the mall, riding Yum’s Black ‘67 Chevrolet Impala. There were cosplayers on the first floor, so they decided to check it out and maybe have a few autographs and pictures. Hetty and Popo were so excited to see cosplayers, they loved cosplay but their parents did not allow them.

 

It wasn’t actually a convention, it was just a mall Halloween event and they hired cosplayers. It was Alice in Wonderland themed. The Red Queen cosplayer caught their eye first because of her gown.

 

“Aww, I could have worn my fancy dress so we could match,” Hetty pouted.

 

“Nobody wants to parade around a mall wearing a gown, Liz.” Popo deadpanned.

 

“I was kidding, Po.” Hetty rolled her eyes and grabbed Popo by the arm and took out her phone. The brunette siblings were just looking around the area. There were kids forced to take a picture with Alice by the parents. There were people taking a picture of each of the characters.

 

Yum looked down at his little sister. Twirlie was looking from each side. It seems like she was planning something. Yum already knew what she was planning and decided to spoil it.

 

“Don’t even think about, S-“

 

“Don’t say it, also think about what?” She asked innocently, looking up him. Yum rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh hey look a fountain,” She pointed at the fountain, dragging her brother with him. Yum quizzically followed not knowing what exactly is happening. When they were close to it, Twirlie stopped and smirked.

 

“I’m gonna swim,” She said. Yum thought it was just a joke to scare him but he panicked when Twirlie jumped into its ring getting ready to jump into the waters but before she could even jump, Yum held her waist, pulling her off the ring. He dragged her away from the fountain and didn’t care about the people looking at them.

 

“You can’t just swim into the fountain.” He said looking at the people around them and smiled sheepishly. Twirlie pouted and crossed her arm.

 

“You’re acting like a child again.” He sighed, pulling Twirlie back to where the cosplay was happening, but before he knew it, Twirlie stopped walking. He groaned and dragged her off.

 

They twins suggested going to a Jollibee restaurant. The brunette siblings looked at each other and decided not to. Yum offered to eat in a Korean restaurant with his treat. They nodded and Twirlie mouthed a ‘where’d the money come from’ and smirked to Yum.

 

They ate a cotton candy with their color codes in it, they watched a boring movie, and then they finally decided to go home.

 

They enjoyed their free time as friends, and not JolliTown actors. They were even wearing normal clothing and normal hairstyles, except for Hetty. Hers was always pigtails except it was a low version of her Jollibee Persona. Twirlie didn’t style her hair like a sundae today, thank god for that, it was a normal bob cut but with bleached sides. Popo didn’t wear his godforsaken hat or his coach jersey. But Yum liked his glasses; he did modify it after all. They were just like normal people hanging out.

 

Yum dropped the twins off their bigass mansion. They waved each other goodbyes. Twirlie sighed happily on her seat, which was the passenger seat.

 

“Think she forgot about it?” Yum started, but even bothering to look at his sister.

 

“Pretty much.” She replied.

 

But Hetty didn’t. It wandered through her mind again once they were home. She might have to ask Jollibee about it though.

 


End file.
